


Mordsith Pride

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordsith are immune to pain. Or so Cara wants to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordsith Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland

Cara hissed, even though she had not meant to show her discomfort as Kahlan continued prodding around the arrow currently stuck in her thigh. _Mordsith were immune to pain_ , she told herself, _immune_. She clenched her jaw tight shut, glaring at the mother confessor, trying to convey as much annoyance as she could muster in that one look.

“Let me see.” Zed kneeled at her side and took a quick look at the arrow. “It’s not so bad.” He said as he yanked the arrow out in one go.

 _“Mordsith are immune to pain!”_ , the voice in her head one pitch higher. Cara whimpered and realized too late that she had shown weakness. Richard looked to be rather amused which made her even more aware of her current predicament.

“I’m fine.” Cara swatted Kahlan and Zed’s hands away. “I’m fine!” She started to rise to her feet, but found out that arrows are not a leg’s best friend. She gritted her teeth together, refusing Kahlan or Zed to help her steady. “I’m fiii…ne.” She balanced, found her equilibrium and then tipped over anyway. In that moment Richard snorted, trying his very best to keep from laughing out loud, but failed miserably at Cara’s expense.

“As you just witnessed, you’re not fine.” Zed forced Cara to stay down so that Kahlan could dress the wound. Cara just mumbled some incoherent words in reply, sulking like a little child; her mordsith pride slightly dented.


End file.
